Minerva's Child
by denimgirl1
Summary: Minerva has a child and it changes things...a lot. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter.**

Minerva walked slowly into the hospital wing, her eyes unfocused. She leaned against the door, waiting for Poppy to finish treating a student. Poppy quickly finished bandaging the student's hand and sent them to their dormitory.

"Minerva? What's going on?" Minerva rarely came to the hospital wing voluntarily and when she did, she didn't waste time waiting for Poppy to finish treating students. As Minerva walked slowly toward Poppy, Poppy noticed that Minerva's eyes were red-rimmed, watery, and bloodshot. "Mina, what's wrong?" She hadn't seen Minerva this uncertain since the time Minerva was deciding whether or not to marry Dougal McGregor. Minerva swayed a bit and Poppy grabbed her arm. Leading Minerva sit on the closest bed, she asked again, "Minni, are you alright?" Minerva didn't respond, so Poppy lifted Minerva's chin. Their eyes met, and Poppy could see the fear, misery, uncertainty, and despair in Minerva's eyes. "Min, what's wrong? Can you please tell me? You're scaring me." Minerva nodded slowly.

"I don't know what to do. I thought about it, but it's not fair, not when they wouldn't have a chance. But it would change everything!" Minerva broke off and buried her face in Poppy's stomach. Poppy hesitantly hugged Minerva.

"Mina, who are 'they' and what do you mean by 'it'?" As Poppy asked the question, the answer hit her. Poppy got out her wand and shot a diagnostic spell at Minerva. Minerva's stomach glowed yellow. Poppy's eye's widened and Minerva sobbed harder. "Oh damn, Minerva. What did you do?" Poppy mumbled to herself, not meaning for Minerva to hear. Minerva did though, and Poppy felt her tense up. "Min, do you know who fathered the child? Do you know how far along you are?"

"No," Minerva choked out. "Poppy, what do I do? I can't bring a fatherless child into the world right now! Not while You-Know-Who is on the rise! I'm scared, Poppy." She whispered the last sentence and looked her friend in the eye.

"Minni, you have three options. Abort it, give it up for adoption, or raise it yourself. You could take a personal leave to raise the child or you could get a house-elf or you could raise it at Hogwarts. I know a couple who want a child but can't conceive and would be happy to take the child if you want to give it up for adoption. And I'm sure Horace would brew a potion to abort the child if you ask him." Minerva glared at Poppy.

"I'm not killing a child to fix my mistakes, Poppy! I'm also not going to put my child in the care of people I know nothing about! But I don't know anything about raising kids! God, Poppy, I really fucked up this time, didn't I. But I'm keeping the child. I'm fixing my mistake. Once I find out who fathered the child, I'll hex their bits off." Poppy flinched at the expletive. Minerva really regretted this. Poppy was glad Minerva wasn't crying anymore, though. Grabbing Minerva's arm, she pulled her into a standing position.

"Well, you learned something." Minerva glanced at her, curiosity sparking in her eyes. "Use a contraceptive charm next time!" Minerva blushed and punched Poppy in the shoulder. "Ow, that hurt," laughed Poppy. "You better watch it. Come on, we need to tell Albus about the child so we can arrange how you'll raise it." Minerva's smile faltered, but she followed Poppy out of the hospital wing to Albus' office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay. I'm sorry but I can't continue this story. I guess the idea just struck me for this story and I posted it before thinking about what direction it would go in. As you can see in this chapter (these two, technically), I've created some gaping plotholes. If someone wants to adopt this, PM or review me and we'll work something out. I'm really sorry.**

Minerva and Poppy entered Dumbledore's office together, Poppy grinning slightly while Minerva looked nervous. Dumbledore looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"What brings you up here, Poppy? Minerva, did you finish writing to the school board about improving safety measures?"

"Yes, I finished writing to them," said Minerva, playing with her hands as she and Poppy sat in the chairs by Dumbledore's desk. "But there is something else we need to discuss." Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted. "I'm pregnant."

"Well! How far along are you?"

"About three months," Poppy interjected.

"And I'm going to keep the child," Minerva said, wanting to get the meeting over as soon as she could. "I know I don't know much about parenting, but I can learn. It's going to be hard. I'm not even sure I want to be a parent, but this is my mistake. I shan't abort the child-there is already enough death these days. Poppy thought I could put the child up for adoption but I don't want to give the child to someone I know nothing about." Dumbledore frowned.

"But Minerva," he said, choosing his words carefully, "you know nothing about children under eleven. And if Voldemort finds out?"

"I can read parenting books," Minerva said indignantly. "And I'm not helpless, Dumbledore, I know how to defend myself, and if worst comes to worst, I can apparate away. And why would he target me? I am in the Order, but I'm not that important."

"Minerva, you are important. He will target you and the child because you are in the Order. True, you don't often fight, but you have excellent ideas and are a great strategist. He might target you because you rejected him in school and now that you have a child fathered by a different man, he will not want that child alive. You remember how he never forgave entirely, don't you, Minerva? And Fabian and Gideon were amazing fighters, but Voldemort and the Death Eaters managed to kill them."

"Dumbledore," said Minerva, a touch of impatience in her voice, "I can keep a secret."

"You can, but what about the child? If someone asks the child who the child's parents are and the child blurts out Minerva McGonagall, then what? And will you have the child's last name be McGonagall, like you? If not, then what will you tell the child when they ask why? Children aren't good at keeping secrets, and this one would be hard for a child to keep to themself. Also, what if someone suspects something is up and uses legimency? It isn't rational, Minerva. There are so many ways this could go wrong."

"Dumbledore," said Minerva, her voice rising quickly and her hands balling into fists. "I told you, I am NOT going to abort a child because of my own stupidity! And I don't want to give the child to someone I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT!"

"Calm down, Min," Poppy said quietly.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Poppy! This isn't a simple fight where it won't matter much who wins; this will determine a child's future!"

"Minerva, Poppy's trying to help. Don't bite her head off. And how will you take care of the child when classes are in session?"

"Maybe some of the teachers who have off periods could babysit?" suggested Minerva. "Or I could ask the house elf at my house? I could take off until the child is Hogwarts age to raise the child. I don't know!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore. "You don't know. Asking the rest of the staff for help means that many more people know. And the child raised by a house elf with human interaction only during summer? Poppy, what would a child raised without much human contact be like?"

"Very shy, most likely an outcast, undoubtedly let others walk over them" said Poppy, wincing. She knew Minerva would be furious with her for saying that.

"You see?" asked Dumbledore. "And people are bound to ask questions if you take off eleven years. And what would you do if she called you Mum or acted overly friendly to you during? You aren't the friendliest teacher in the school, so that might cause curiosity. It just isn't smart."

"I cannot believe you two," Minerva said, her face reddening in anger.

"He does have some realistic concerns. And you told me you don't know anything about raising kids. Be honest, do you even want this child? Are you really ready to be a mum?"

Minerva looked ready to cry. "I thought you were on my side, Poppy!"

"I am," said Poppy, looking Minerva in the eyes. "But I don't want to see you hurting if You-Know-Who or the Death Eaters get ahold of your child."

"But I'd feel terrible if I killed an unborn child. Then I'd be no better than a Death Eater!"

"We never said abortion, Minerva," reminded Poppy. "We could find a family who wants a child. Do you remember Dougal McGregor? I heard he wants a large family."

"Poppy, SHUT UP!" Minerva shouted, praying the tears welling in her eyes wouldn't fall.

"That is a good idea though," Dumbledore said. "Using a Muggle family so the child will seem Muggleborn and not attract too much attention."

"Fine," said Minerva, keeping emotion out of her voice. "You aren't listening to me at all-nothing I say will change your minds even though it's my child! Fine, fine, fine! I give up! Do whatever the hell you like-it isn't as if either of you give a damn if I give a damn!"

She stormed out of the office, determined not to let them know how close she was to bawling.

**New chapter-**

The little voice in her head whispered _they're right, they're right, they're right. You're being selfish. You're the one who doesn't give a damn, only yours is towards the child's safety. _She ran to Rolanda's little hut a few meters from the broom shed, glad she didn't run into any students or colleagues. She needed to talk to a friend. She needed to talk to someone she trusted, someone who wasn't involved in the argument. She thought over the argument in her mind. Poppy's question rang in her head-be honest, do you even want this child? Minerva couldn't believe Poppy asked that. And mentioning Dougal McGregor. And siding with Dumbledore, saying the child would be an outcast.

Minerva was at Rolanda's door before she knew it. Rolanda noticed how Minerva's shoulders shook and the tears running down Minerva's face.

"Hey, Min," Rolanda said cheerily. "What brings you he-Merlin's pants, Mina, are you crying? Who am I gonna hex?"

"I hate her," sobbed Minerva. Rolanda pulled Minerva into a hug. "How could she say those things? She's supposed to be my friend!"

"Minni, who am I gonna hex?"

"Poppy," whispered Minerva. "She and Dumbledore and I got in an argument."

"Oh, Merlin," mumbled Rolanda. "What were you thinking? You're the smart one, but even I know better than to get in a fight with the person who pays me."

Minerva gave Rolanda the look she saved for troublesome students.

"Sorry. But what was the fight about?"

"Alright, so you know how my temper has been shorter than usual and how I have these mood swings and the food I eat you say is weird?" Rolanda nodded. "I'm pregnant. Three months along. Poppy confirmed it."

"So we'll have a mini Minni in, uh, six months!" Rolanda exclaimed. "So who's the father?"

Minerva's face went red. "I, er, don't know."

"Niiice, Min, niiice," Rolanda snickered. "Three months ago-that was late December. Did you have too much to drink at the Christmas party?"

"Rolonda, you know very well that December 24th through January 1st are the only times I let my hair down all year," snapped Minerva.

"Sorry, Min, you're just so fun to tease. But why are you mad at Poppy?"

"She coerced me into telling Dumbledore. Dumbledore said I shouldn't keep the child because of if You-Know-Who found out. He also said something about it being hard for a teacher to find time to watch a baby and that I don't know anything about kids younger than eleven. So the three of us, but mainly Dumbledore and I, get into a huge argument. I will not get an abortion-killing a baby, then I'd be no better than a Death Eater, and I don't want to leave my child with someone I don't know. Poppy was on Dumbledore's side and she said some really mean things. She said Dougal McGregor wanted a large family and maybe I could give the child to him. She also asked me 'Be honest-do you even want this child?' You just don't say that!"

"She didn't," growled Rolanda.

"She did," Minerva said.

"What did you say?"

"I stormed out saying they didn't give a damn if I gave I damn so they could do whatever the hell they like."

Rolanda's eyes got big. "That's three swear words in one sentence. What a little spitfire you are!"

"Says the person who tried to castrate Severus simply because he put Essence of Insanity in your goblet at breakfast!"

"AND he put snakes in the broomshed!" protested Rolanda. "He _knows_ I hate snakes!"

Minerva snorted. "There's a nest of them underneath the shed, Ro. They were already there."

"Oh," said Rolanda. "But I know what to do to Poppy. We'll put those snakes to good use, Minnikins."


End file.
